1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) socket connector, and more particularly to a land grid array (LGA) socket connector with reinforcing members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the trend toward miniaturization of electrical components, this enables dielectric components for receiving the electrical components to be correspondingly miniature. Further, the dielectric components are commonly formed from dielectric materials of low rigidness and relatively easily deform. Thus this unexpected deformation decreases reliability of mechanical and electrical engagement between the electrical components.
A typical LGA socket connector is one kind of the miniature electrical and dielectric components. U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,978 discloses an LGA socket connector. Referring to FIG. 4, the LGA socket connector 8 comprises a substantially rectangular base 80, and a plurality of terminals 82 received in the base 80. A rectangular opening 804 is defined in the base 80, for receiving an IC package 7 therein. Four side walls 802 are formed on the base 80, and cooperatively defines the opening 804. A resilient first arm 8040 extends from one side wall 802 into the opening 804. Two spaced resilient second arms 8020 extend from one adjacent side wall 802 into the opening 804.
Referring to FIG. 5, in assembly, when the IC package 7 is placed in the opening 804 of the base 80, the second arms 8020 generate resilient force to hold the IC package 7, and the first arm 8040 only generates relatively little resilient force to facilitate positioning the IC package 7 in the opening 804. Thus the first and second arms 8040, 8020 cooperatively secure the IC package 7 in the opening 804. As a result, mechanical and electrical engagement between the terminals 802 and corresponding pads (not shown) of the IC package 7 is attained.
Referring to FIG. 6, with the second arms 8020 pressing on a side of the IC package 7, a counterforce xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d respectively presses upon two opposite inner sides of side walls 802 of the base 80 in opposite directions. Thus the base 80 is liable to bend along a direction xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d. If this happens, some terminals 82 disposed at opposite bending ends of base 80 may not fully engage with the corresponding pads of the IC package 7. Uniform engagement between the terminals 82 and the corresponding pads of the IC package 7 is destroyed, and even open electrical circuits are formed therebetween. Thus reliability of mechanical and electrical engagement between the terminals 82 and the corresponding pads of the IC package 7 is decreased.
FIG. 7 discloses another kind of typical LGA socket connector 9, which comprises a base 90, a plurality of terminals (not shown) received in the base 90, a cover 92 pivotally attached to the base 90, an actuator member 93 rotatably mounted on the base 90, and a retention frame 91 mounted on the base 90. The actuator member 93 is disposed at one end of the base 90, and the cover 92 is pivoted at an opposite end of the base 90. With this structure, in use, a position portion (not labeled) of the actuator member 93 is adopted to resiliently press an extending portion (not labeled) of the cover 92 so as to position the cover 92 on the base 90. Thus mechanical and electrical engagement between the terminals and corresponding pads of an IC package (not shown) is attained. By this positioning means, the base 90 has a trend of warping upwardly at said opposite ends thereof.
The retention frame 91 is formed from a sheet of metal material, and has a good rigidness. With the retention frame 91 being mounted on the base 90, the rigid retention frame 91 prevents the base 90 from warping upwardly at said opposite ends thereof. Thus reliable engagement between the terminals and the corresponding pads of the IC package is assured.
In essence, the base 90 has a trend of warping upwardly only at said opposite ends thereof. Thus only two opposite laterals (not labeled) of the retention frame 91 are used to prevent the base 90 from warping upwardly at he opposite ends thereof. However, the retention frame 91 has four sides. The four sides cooperatively define an opening (not labeled). With this structure, when the retention frame 91 is formed from the sheet of metal material, much metal material may be wasted, this inflates manufacturing costs of the retention frame 91.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved LGA socket connector to overcome the above-mentioned problems.
Accordingly, a main object of the present invention is to provide an LGA socket connector with two reinforcing members able to both reinforce a base of the socket connector and lower manufacturing costs thereof. thereof.
To fulfill the above-mentioned object, an LGA socket connector comprises a rectangular base, a plurality of terminals received in the base, and two reinforcing members attached to the base. Tow side walls are defined on opposite ends of the base. Each reinforcing member has an elongate base plate, a first side plate bent perpendicularly inwardly from a top edge portion of the base plate and a second side plate bent perpendicularly inwardly from a bottom edge portion of the base plate. With this configuration, the reinforcing member is formed from a sheet of metal with very little wastage. Further, the reinforcing member has a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped cross-section. Thus said reinforcing member can attain a good rigidness along a length thereof. The two reinforcing members are respectively attached to said side walls, the base is thereby effectively reinforced.